


It's Only the End of the World

by wallywests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce is just trying to be a good father, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Lots of Angst, M/M, vulnerable dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywests/pseuds/wallywests
Summary: After Wally's death, Dick has to cope with the fact that he never got to tell him how much he really loved him.





	

  
_**The Day the World Ended** _

> _"Today a part of me has died and I cannot cry for I've forgotten all synonyms for sadness. Now, all I can do without you is replace you."_

—•—

 

  
Dick sits in front of Wally's grave. He's been doing this ever since he died, just sits there and talks to him. Talks to him as if he were listening. He often talks about his days now that he's gone, but mostly he tells him the things he never got to say when he was alive. Sometimes, Dick doesn't talk. _It's too late_ , he thinks. He often cries, regretting everything, regretting nothing. He remembers the happy days, when even though they had the entire world in their hands, they didn't have nothing to worry about. Nothing, really.

"I miss you, Wally. Have I told you that enough? I don't think so. Have I told you how sorry I am? Because I am. I'm sorry for not saving you. I'm sorry for not telling you that I loved you, even though you knew. You knew but you just waited patiently. You knew better than to push me but if only you had pushed me. Why didn't you push me? I often think about that day I kissed you for the first time, I think about your lips and how nice it would've been to have tasted them one more time. I think about how much you screamed at me for not making my mind up. You said, _Dick, you can't keep doing this. It's gonna end up killing us. It's gonna end up killing me. Can't you see? Can't you see how messed up I am? Can't you see what you're doing to me?_ Oh, how passionately you had said it. I was a mess too, Wally."

Dick paused, it had started to rain.

"Did you cause this? I guess I deserve it, you want me to go... I can't go, Wally. I have nowhere else to go. I belonged by your side, but you're no longer here so what am I to do? Move on, replace you? That's what everyone tells me to do. Bruce says, "Why don't you get out more, distract yourself?" The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to. I don't care if I end up going mad, I don't care if I'm not facing reality but I will not forget you. I'd rather die than forget you, Wally West. At least I'd be with you if I died. Remember when you told me you loved me? Is it strange that I only remember fragments of that moment? I remember that glint of hope in your eyes, you had hoped I'd say it back, no matter how impossible that was at the moment. I remember saying, guiltily, _Don't do this, Wally..._

 _Dick,_ you said, _Dick,_ _please look at me_. I remember I kept shaking my head. _I love you_ , you said, _I love you, I love you, I love you_. _You don't have to say it back_. Wally, I wish I had said it back. I wish I had said "I love you" and you would have smiled and I would have kissed every freckle on your face. I would've said _I love you I love you I love you_ with as much passion as you did."

Dick hears footsteps behind him and he abruptly stops talking. It's Bruce. They look at each other awkwardly until Dick breaks the silence.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asks bitterly, without feeling shame for how broken his voice actually sounds. He hadn't realized he had been crying.

"I didn't mean to–"

"Have you come to tell me about all the people suffering because I am not interested in being Nightwing no longer? Not everyone can be saved. No one saved him."

Bruce doesn't say anything but slowly sits next to Dick. He gets closer to him and tries to hug him, but Dick resists and brusquely brushes him off. Bruce, with his superior strength, tries again and suddenly Dick breaks down, bursting into uncontrollable tears, holding on to Bruce. Bruce wants to say "I too am sorry, I'm sorry I was never a good dad, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." but all he says is "It's okay, Dick. It's okay. Everything will be okay." and Dick knows he means all the other things but it's alright. It's alright because he is Batman and even hugging him is enough.

 **Everything will be okay**.

 

—•—

 

Wally's feet are heavy and he feels like he might fall any minute, but his entire body is guiding him through the dark and desolated streets. He knows exactly where he is heading. What the hell has happened? he whispers to himself, his voice sounding rough and raspy. When he finally arrives to his destination, he enters the building and takes the elevator. The number of the apartment is engraved in his brain. He stands in front of the door, not knowing whether to knock or not. It feels an eternity until he decides to finally knock, with all the strength he has left.

...

Dick opens his eyes abruptly, wondering if he has started to hallucinate now, it wouldn't surprise him anyways. He doesn't sleep these days, he just closes his eyes and pretends he's somewhere else. He feels he has improved, and quite a lot, but he doesn't try hard enough and he knows it. Barry stops to check up on him once in a while, probably instructed to do so by Bruce. Even Jason has taken pity on him and brings him food sometimes. Pathetic, he thinks, that's what everyone thinks of me. He hears another knock and now starts to get alarmed. Now that he didn't imagine. He fears that if he opens the door, it'll be Tim, all beat up and bleeding, asking for help. It'd be all his fault, for not doing his own job as Nightwing and letting others do it. Dick gets up and carefully, very carefully, opens the door and then closes it immediately.

"What the fuck?" his heart is beating fast, and he cannot believe what he just saw. His lover. His Wally... and then suddenly he's furious, who fucking dared to shape-shift as Wally? Who is pretending to be him? He felt sick. He opens the door once again and grabs the weak, vulnerable red-haired man standing on the front of his door from the neck, pulls him inside and pushes him against the door after closing it. "You have one minute to tell me exactly who the fuck you are or I'll fucking kill you."

"Dick?" Wally softly mutters. "What are you saying... you don't know who I am? I don't know what's happened. My mind is all fuzzy and everything hurts... but it's me. It's still me."

"You think this is funny?" Dick pushes Wally even harder against the wall, making him groan. "I don't have time for this. I'm gonna ask you one more time and you will answer because I swear to fucking Batman himself, I'll strangle you. How dare you disrespect Wally like this?"

"I don't... Dick, what the hell? How am I disrespecting... I don't understand." Wally has a pained look on his face

"Because he's fucking dead! He's fucking dead and you're using his body!" Dick lets go of him and falls to the floor, hands covering his face. He doesn't seem to care if this person pretending to be Wally is planning to kill him, he'd be doing him a favor anyways.

For a moment, Wally looks confused and then everything just clicks. He knows exactly what happened to him. "I died."

"I died," Wally repeats, "I remember it now so clearly. You were my last thought."

Dick looks up, directly looking at this impostor's face. Thousands of freckles. Is he hallucinating, was he right about going mad? Is this a dream? Wally is looking at him. He had missed those green eyes. What is happening? Dick wonders before standing up and touching that face that looks so much like Wally's. "Are you a dream? Because if you are, please never leave." Dick softly mutters.

"Dick, listen to me. I'm here, it's me. I remember it. I remember the chrysalis striking me and then thinking of you. And then I woke up, in the middle of nowhere and I just knew I had to come here. It's me, how do you want me to prove it?"

"No... no, it's not possible. Stop it. Stop it. You're dead, please leave me alone."

"Dick, I'm alive. I'm here. Do you remember the last thing I told you before dissipating? We were fighting because you didn't want me to go and help halt the chrysalis. You said I wasn't fast enough. I told you that you didn't care about me, anyway. I'm sorry I said that."

Dick's face is first filled with pure shock and then there's only pain. "Wally... Wally, I love you. I need you to know that I loved you back then and I love you know."

Wally smiles for the first time, "I know you do. I knew you did. You didn't have to say it back, I told you."

"I wish I had said it back, Wally. I just wish... I never said so many things I wanted to say and then you died and all I wanted to do was die... I wanted to die too so I could be with you."

"Don't say that, don't say that. I'm here, tell me. Tell me all those things." Wally whispers, it almost sounds like a prayer.

"I love you, Wally West. I love you so much I think I might go crazy. I love your freckles. I love your stupid jokes. I love how you held me when I thought I wasn't enough. I love how you stood up to Bruce, even though he could've killed you in less than two seconds. Please don't ever leave me again." Dick's face was so close to Wally's he could feel it was really him, for no one else could smell like that.

"C'mere, I'm not leaving anywhere." He brought their lips together and kissed as if it was the end of the world.

It's only the end of the world.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so i hope I didn't do too badly. Also English is not my first language so pardon my mistakes.


End file.
